


Christmas Stuffing

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Sickfic, Vomit, christmas present 4 the friend, i meant this to be more pukey but eh, its cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chris overeats and Chef just wanted to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Stuffing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny lil sickfic I wrote 4 Ali, aka clownfvcker.tumblr.com aka chref.
> 
> EDIT: i finally thought of a title for this sucker, in this, the year of our lord 2017.

So yeah, maybe he shouldn'tve eaten so much dessert, but in his defense, Chef made the best pies in the world. It wasn't even a disputable fact - the man took great care in his desserts when they were made for people he cared about. 

Chris had eaten several servings, on top of the rest of his Christmas dinner. And here he was, laying in bed and whining. It was almost a tradition by now - Chef could remember the last six years that he'd done the same exact thing. The first time, Chris's cousin had been visiting and had ribbed him for the rest of the weekend about puking his guts up after dinner was over. 

It was looking like this would be a repeat of that first little holiday together, sans any visiting relatives. Chef had already provided one of his old, no-longer-used mixing bowls on the nightstand to ensure that if Chris did get sick before he could make it to the toilet, that he wouldn't have to clean the sheets before bed. He had plans, damn it, and if Chris didn't start to feel better soon it looked like they'd be ruined.

Chris did very little while Chef puttered around, making himself busy in the hopes that by the time he'd cleaned up the kitchen Chris would be feeling better (and, more importantly, hornier). However, it just didn't look like it was happening. Chris lazed around, groaning and moping, holding his slightly distended belly as he waited for the sickness to pass. He hadn't felt this nauseous, he swore, since he was six and had the flu. "There I was," He muttered, voice a little slurred, "six years old - the cutest kid on the planet, even when i was sick - and I puked right in my mom's purse. Right in it, Chef. Can you believe I'd do that?" This little rant was followed by a burp and a frantic lurch to get out of bed. 

Speaking of throwing up in purses seemed to have done it for his gag reflex. To Chef's disdain, the mixing bowl was ignored in favor of Chris bending over and wretching on the hardwood floor. Chef wanted to cuss at him - he'd have to fucking clean that, too - but Chris looked absolutely pitiful, snot and tears and puke running down his face like a sick kid. Rolling his eyes, Chef went to his side and put one huge hand on his shoulder, rubbing his back as he lurched and puked up what had been the biggest meal he'd had since last Christmas. 

 

It was a mess, Chris was a mess, Chef's dreams of something slow and sleepy and romantic between the sheets was also left in a similar state. He cradled the stupid, stupid TV host against his chest and let him wipe his snotty nose on his shirt. "Chris, you're fucking disgusting." He grumbled, but didn't really push him back. It was just an undershirt, it wasn't a big deal. "C'mon, let's get your dumb ass cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker
> 
> and if you feel like buying me a coffee: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A850LD4)


End file.
